wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/19
Rozdział dziewiętnasty Cudzoziemska dzielnica w Memfisie leżała w północno - wschodnim rogu miasta, blisko Nilu. Liczono tam kilkaset domów i kilkanaście tysięcy mieszkańców: Asyryjczyków, Żydów, Greków, najwięcej Fenicjan. Był to cyrkuł zamożny. Główną arterię tworzyła ulica szeroka na trzydzieści kroków, dość prosta, wybrukowana płaskimi kamieniami. Po obu stronach wznosiły się domy ceglane, piaskowce lub wapienne, wysokie na trzy do pięciu piętr. W piwnicach były składy materiałów surowych, na parterach sklepy, na pierwszych piętrach mieszkania ludzi zamożnych, wyżej warsztaty tkackie, szewskie, jubilerskie, najwyżej - ciasne lokale wyrobników. Budynki tej dzielnicy, jak zresztą w całym mieście, były przeważnie białe. Można jednak było widzieć kamienice zielone jak łąka, żółte jak łan pszenicy, niebieskie jak niebo lub czerwone jak krew. W wielu zaś domach ściany frontowe były ozdobione obrazami przedstawiającymi zajęcia mieszkańców. Na domu jubilera długie szeregi rysunków opiewały, że: jego właściciel wyrobione przez siebie łańcuchy i bran- solety sprzedawał królom obcych narodów i obudzał ich podziw. Ogromny pałac kupca pokryty był malowidłami opowiadającymi trudy i niebezpieczeństwa życia handlowego. Na morzu chwytają człowieka straszne potwory z rybimi ogonami - w pustyni skrzydlate i ogniem ziejące smoki, a na dalekich wyspach trapią go olbrzymy, których sandał bywa większy od fenickiego okrętu. Lekarz na ścianie swojej pracowni przedstawiał osoby, które dzięki jego pomocy odzyskiwały utracone ręce i nogi, nawet zęby i młodość. Na budynku zaś, zajętym przez władze administracyjne dzielnicy, widać było beczkę, do której ludzie rzucali złote pierścienie, pisarza, któremu ktoś szeptał do ucha, i rozciągniętego na ziemi penitenta, któremu dwaj inni ludzie bili skórę. Ulica była pełna. Wzdłuż ścian mieścili się lektykarze, wachlarzownicy, posłańcy i robotnicy, gotowi ofiarować swoją pracę. Środkiem ciągnął się nieprzerwany łańcuch towarów dźwiganych przez tragarzy, osłów lub woły zaprzęgnięte do wozów. Na chodnikach snuli się wrzaskliwi przekupnie świeżej wody, winogron, daktylów, wędzonych ryb, a między nimi kramarze, kwiaciarki, muzykanci i różnego rodzaju sztukmistrze. W tym ludzkim potoku, który płynął, roztrącał się, sprzedawał i kupował krzycząc rozmaitymi głosami, wyróżniali się policjanci. Każdy miał brunatną koszulę do kolan, gołe nogi, fartuszek w niebieskie i czerwone pasy, krótki miecz przy boku i potężny kij w garści. Urzędnik ten spacerował po chodniku, niekiedy porozumiewał się ze swoim kolegą, najczęściej jednak stawał na przydrożnym kamieniu, ażeby lepiej ogarnąć tłum przelewający się u stóp jego. Wobec takiej czujności złodzieje uliczni musieli działać bardzo roztropnie. Zwykle dwaj rozpoczynali między sobą bitwę, a gdy zebrał się tłum i policjanci okładali kijami zarówno swarzących się, jak i widzów, inni towarzysze kunsztu - kradli. Prawie we środku ulicy stał zajazd Fenicjanina z Tyru, Asarhadona, w którym dla łatwiejszej kontroli byli obowiązani mieszkać wszyscy przyjeżdżający spoza granic Egiptu. Był to wielki dom kwadratowy, z każdego boku miał po kilkanaście okien i nie stykał się z innymi, więc można było obchodzić go i podglądać ze wszystkich stron. Nad główną bramą wisiał model okrętu, na frontowej ścianie były obrazy przedstawiające jego świątobliwość Ramzesa XII, jak składa bogom ofiary lub roztacza opiekę nad cudzoziemcami, między którymi Fenicjanie odznaczali się dużym wzrostem i mocno czerwoną barwą. Okna były wąskie, zawsze otwarte i tylko w miarę potrzeby zasłaniane roletami z płótna lub kolorowych pręcików. Mieszkania gospodarza i podróżnych zajmowały trzy piętra, na dole mieściła się winiarnia i restauracja. Marynarze, tragarze, rzemieślnicy i w ogóle ubożsi podróżni jedli i pili w podwórku, które miało mozaikową posadzkę i płócienne dachy rozwieszone na słupkach, ażeby wszystkich gości można było mieć na oku. Zamożniejsi zaś i lepiej urodzeni ucztowali w galerii otaczającej podwórko. W podwórzu zasiadano na ziemi, przy kamieniach zastępujących miejsce stołów. W galeriach, gdzie było chłodniej, znajdowały się stoliki, ławki i krzesła, nawet niskie z poduszek sofy, na których można było drzemać. W każdej galerii był wielki stół założony chlebem, mięsiwem, rybami i owocami tudzież kilkugarncowe gliniane stągwie z piwem, winem i wodą. Murzyni i Murzynki roznosili gościom potrawy, usuwali stągwie próżne, dźwigali z piwnic pełne, a czuwający nad stołami pisarze skrupulatnie zapisywali każdy kawałek chleba, każdą główkę czosnku i kubek wody. Na środku podwórza, na wzniesieniu, stali dwaj dozorcy z kijami, którzy z jednej strony mieli oko na służbę i pisarzy, z drugiej - przy pomocy kija - łagodzili spory między uboższymi gośćmi różnych narodów. Dzięki temu urządzeniu kradzieże i bitwy trafiały się rzadko; częściej nawet w galeriach aniżeli na podwórku. Sam gospodarz zajazdu, sławetny Asarhadon, człowiek przeszło pięćdziesięcioletni, szpakowaty, ubrany w długą koszulę i muślinową narzutkę, chodził między gośćmi, aby dojrzeć, czy każdy ma, czego potrzebuje. - Jedzcie i pijcie, synowie moi - mówił do greckich marynarzy - bo takiej wieprzowiny i piwa nie ma na całym świecie. Słyszę, pobiła was burza około Rafii?... Powinniście bogom hojną złożyć ofiarę, że was ocalili!... W Memfis przez całe życie można nie widzieć burzy, ale na morzu łatwiej o piorun aniżeli o miedzianego utena... Mam miód, mąkę, kadzidła na święte ofiary, a tam, w kątach, stoją bogowie wszystkich narodów. W moim zajeździe człowiek może być sytym i pobożnym za bardzo małe pieniądze. Zawrócił się i wszedł do galerii między kupców. - Jedzcie i pijcie, czcigodni panowie - zachęcał kłaniając się. - Czasy są dobre! Najdostojniejszy następca, oby żył wiecznie, jedzie do Pi-Bastu z ogromną świtą, a z Górnego Królestwa przyszedł transport złota, na czym niejeden z was pięknie zarobi. Mamy kuropatwy, młode gąski, ryby prosto z rzeki i doskonałą pieczeń sarnią. A jakie wino przysłali mi z Cypru!... Niech zostanę Żydem, jeżeli kubek tej rozkoszy nie jest wart dwie drachmy!... Ale wam, ojcom i dobrodziejom moim, oddam dziś po drachmie. Tylko dziś, ażeby zrobić początek. - Daj po pół drachmy kubek, to skosztujemy - odparł jeden z kupców. - Pół drachmy?... - powtórzył restaurator. - Pierwej Nil popłynie ku Tebom, aniżeli ja taką słodycz oddam za pół drachmy. Chyba... dla ciebie, panie Belezis, który jesteś perłą Sydonu... Hej, niewolnicy!... a podajcie dobrodziejom naszym większy dzban cypryjskiego... Gdy odszedł, kupiec nazwany Belezisem rzekł do swoich towarzyszów: - Ręka mi uschnie, jeżeli to wino warte pół drachmy. Ale niech go tam!... Będziemy mieli mniej kłopotu z policją. Rozmowa z gośćmi wszelkich narodów i stanów nie przeszkadzała gospodarzowi zważać na pisarzy zapisujących jadło i napitki, na dozorców, którzy pilnowali służbę i pisarzy, a nade wszystko na podróżnego, który we frontowej galerii usiadłszy z podwiniętymi nogami na poduszkach, drzemał nad garstką daktylów i kubkiem czystej wody. Podróżny ten miał około czterdziestu lat, bujne włosy i brodę kruczej barwy, zadumane oczy i dziwnie szlachetne rysy, których, zdawało się, nigdy gniew nie zmarszczył ani wykrzywiła trwoga. "To niebezpieczny szczur!... - myślał gospodarz patrząc na niego spod oka. - Ma minę kapłana, a chodzi w ciemnej opończy... Złożył u mnie klejnotów i złota za talent, a nie jada mięsa ani nie pije wina... Musi to być wielki prorok albo wielki złodziej!..." Na podwórko weszli z ulicy dwaj nadzy psyllowie, czyli poskramiacze wężów, z torbą pełną jadowitego gadu, i zaczęli przedstawienie. Młodszy grał na fujarce, a starszy począł owijać się małymi i dużymi wężami, z których każdy wystarczyłby do rozpędzenia gości z oberży "Pod Okrętem". Fujarka odzywała się coraz piskliwiej, poskramiacz wyginał się, pienił, drgał konwulsyjnie i ciągle drażnił gady. Wreszcie jeden z wężów ukąsił go w rękę, drugi w twarz, a trzeciego - najmniejszego - zjadł żywcem sam poskramiacz. Goście i służba z niepokojem przypatrywali się zabawie poskramiacza. Drżeli, gdy drażnił gady, zamykali oczy, gdy wąż kąsał człowieka. Lecz gdy psyllo zjadł węża - zawyli z radości i podziwu... Tylko podróżny z frontowej galerii nie opuścił swoich poduszek, nawet nie raczył spojrzeć na zabawę. A gdy poskramiacz zbliżył się po zapłatę, podróżnik rzucił na posadzkę dwa miedziane uteny dając mu ręką znak, ażeby się nie zbliżał. Przedstawienie ciągnęło się z pół godziny. Gdy psyllowie opuścili dziedziniec, do gospodarza przybiegł Murzyn obsługujący pokoje gościnne i coś szeptał zafrasowany. Potem, nie wiadomo skąd, ukazał się dziesiętnik policyjny i zaprowadziwszy Asarhadona do odległej framugi długo z nim rozmawiał, a czcigodny właściciel zajazdu bił się w piersi, załamywał ręce albo chwytał się za głowę. Nareszcie kopnął Murzyna w brzuch, kazał podać dziesiętnikowi gęś pieczoną i dzban cypryjskiego, a sam zbliżył się do gościa z frontowej galerii, który wciąż zdawał się drzemać, choć oczy miał otwarte. - Smutne mam nowiny dla ciebie, zacny panie - rzekł gospodarz siadając obok podróżnego. - Bogowie zsyłają na ludzi deszcz i smutek, kiedy im się podoba - odparł obojętnie gość. - Gdyśmy się tu przypatrywali psyllom - ciągnął gospodarz targając szpakowatą brodę - złodzieje dostali się na drugie piętro i wykradli twoje rzeczy... Trzy worki i skrzynię, zapewne bardzo kosztowną! - Musisz zawiadomić sąd o mojej krzywdzie. - Po co sąd?... - szepnął gospodarz. - U nas złodzieje mają swój cech... Poszlemy po starszego, otaksujemy rzeczy, zapłacisz mu dwudziesty procent wartości i wszystko się znajdzie. Ja mogę ci dopomóc. - W moim kraju - rzekł podróżny - nikt nie układa się ze złodziejami, i ja nie będę. Mieszkam u ciebie, tobie powierzyłem mój majątek i ty za niego odpowiadasz. Czcigodny Asarhadon zaczął drapać się między łopatki. - Człowieku z dalekiej krainy - mówił zniżonym głosem - wy, Chetowie, i my, Fenicjanie, jesteśmy braćmi, więc szczerze radzę ci nie wdawać się z egipskim sądem, bo on ma tylko jedne drzwi: przez które się wchodzi, ale nie ma tych, przez które się wychodzi. - Bogowie przez mur wyprowadzą niewinnego - odparł gość. - Niewinny!... Kto z nas jest niewinny w ziemi niewoli? - szeptał gospodarz. - Oto spojrzyj - tam dojada gęś dziesiętnik z policji; wyborną gąskę, którą sam chętnie zjadłbym. A wiesz, dlaczego oddałem, sobie od ust odjąwszy, ten frykas?... Bo dziesiętnik przyszedł wypytywać się o ciebie... To powiedziawszy Fenicjanin zezem spojrzał na podróżnego, który jednak ani na chwilę nie utracił spokoju. - Pyta mnie - ciągnął gospodarz - pyta mnie dziesiętnik: "Co za jeden jest ten czarny, który dwie godziny siedzi nad garstką daktylów?..." Mówię: Bardzo zacny człowiek, pan Phut. - "Skąd on?..." - Z kraju Chetii, z miasta Harranu; ma tam porządny dom o trzech piętrach i dużo pola. - "Po co on tu przyjechał?" - Przyjechał, mówię, odebrać od jednego kapłana pięć talentów, które jeszcze jego ojciec pożyczył. A wiesz, zacny panie - prawił restaurator - co mi na to odpowiedział dziesiętnik?... Te słowa: "Asarhadonie wiem, że jesteś wiernym sługą jego świątobliwości faraona, masz dobre jadło i niefałszowane wina, dlatego mówię ci - strzeż się!... Strzeż się cudzoziemców którzy nie robią znajomości, unikają wina i wszelkich uciech i milczą. Ten Phut, harrańczyk, może być asyryjskim szpiegiem." Serce we mnie zamarło, kiedym to usłyszał - ciągnął gospodarz. - Ale ciebie nic nie obchodzi!... - oburzył się widząc że nawet straszne posądzenie o szpiegostwo nie zamąciło spokoju Chetyjczyka. - Asarhadonie - rzekł po chwili gość - powierzyłem ci siebie i mój majątek. Pomyśl więc, aby mi oddano wory i skrzynię, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zaskarżę cię do tego samego dziesiętnika, który zjada gęś przeznaczoną dla ciebie. - No... więc pozwól, abym wypłacił złodziejom tylko piętnaście procent wartości twoich rzeczy - zawołał gospodarz. - Nie masz prawa płacić. - Daj im choć trzydzieści drachm... - Ani utena. - Daj biedakom choćby dziesięć drachm... - Idź w pokoju, Asarhadonie, i proś bogów, ażeby ci rozum przywrócili - odparł podróżny, zawsze z tym samym spokojem. Gospodarz zerwał się z poduszek sapiąc z gniewu. "To gadzina!... - myślał. - On nie tylko po dług przyjechał... On tu jeszcze zrobi jakiś interes... Serce mówi mi, że to musi być bogaty kupiec, a może nawet restaurator, który, do spółki z kapłanami i sędziami, otworzy mi gdzie pod bokiem drugi zajazd... Bodaj cię pierwej spalił ogień niebieski!... bodaj cię trąd stoczył!... Skąpiec, oszust, złodziej, na którym uczciwy człowiek nic nie zarobi..." Jeszcze zacny Asarhadon nie zdążył uspokoić się z gniewu, gdy na ulicy rozległy się odgłosy fletu i bębenka, a po chwili na podwórze wbiegły cztery prawie nagie tancerki. Tragarze i marynarze powitali je okrzykami radości, a nawet poważni kupcy spod galerii zaczęli przyglądać się ciekawie i robić uwagi nad ich pięknością. Tancerki ruchem rąk i uśmiechami powitały obecnych. Jedna zaczęła grać na podwójnym flecie, druga wtórowała jej na bębenku, a dwie najmłodsze tańczyły dokoła podwórka w taki sposób, że prawie nie było gościa, którego by nie zaczepiły ich muślinowe szale. Pijący zaczęli śpiewać, krzyczeć i zapraszać do siebie tancerki, a między pospólstwem wyniknęła zwada, którą jednak dozorcy łatwo uspokoili podniósłszy do góry swoje trzciny. Tylko jakiś Libijczyk, rozdrażniony widokiem kija, wydobył nóż; ale dwaj Murzyni schwycili go za ręce, zabrali mu kilka miedzianych pierścionków, jako należność za jadło, i wyrzucili go na ulicę. Tymczasem jedna tancerka została z marynarzami, dwie poszły między kupców, którzy ofiarowali im wino i ciastka, a najstarsza zaczęła obchodzić stoły i kwestować. - Na świątynią boskiej Izydy!... - wołała. - Składajcie, pobożni cudzoziemcy, na świątynią Izydy, bogini, która opiekuje się wszelkim stworzeniem... Im więcej dacie, tym więcej otrzymacie szczęścia i błogosławieństw... Na świątynią matki Izydy!... Rzucano jej na bębenek kłębki miedzianego drutu, niekiedy ziarnko złota. Jeden kupiec zapytał: czy można ją odwiedzić? na co z uśmiechem skinęła głową. Gdy weszła do frontowej galerii, harrańczyk Phut sięgnął do skórzanego worka i wydobył złoty pierścień mówiąc: - Istar jest bogini wielka i dobra, przyjmij to na jej świątynię. Kapłanka bystro spojrzała na niego i szepnęła: - Anael, Sachiel... - Amabiel, Abalidot - odpowiedział tym samym tonem podróżny. - Widzę, że kochasz matkę Izydę - rzekła kapłanka głośno. - Musisz być bogaty i jesteś hojny, więc warto ci powróżyć. Usiadła przy nim, zjadła parę daktylów i patrząc na jego dłoń zaczęła mówić: - Przyjeżdżasz z dalekiego kraju od Bretora i Hagita... Podróż miałeś szczęśliwą... Od kilku dni śledzą cię Fenicjanie - dodała ciszej. - Przyjeżdżasz po pieniądze, choć nie jesteś kupcem... Przyjdź do mnie dziś po zachodzie słońca... - Żądania twoje - mówiła głośno - powinny się spełnić... Mieszkam na ulicy Grobów w domu pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą" - szepnęła. Tylko strzeż się złodziei, którzy czyhają na twój majątek - zakończyła widząc, że zacny Asarhadon podsłuchuje. - W moim domu nie ma złodziei!... - wybuchnął gospodarz. - Kradną chyba ci, którzy tu z ulicy przychodzą!... - Nie złość się, staruszku - odparła szyderczo kapłanka - bo zaraz występuje ci czerwona pręga na szyi, co oznacza śmierć nieszczęśliwą. Usłyszawszy to Asarhadon splunął po trzykroć i cicho odmówił zaklęcie przeciw złym wróżbom. Gdy zaś odsunął się w głąb galerii, kapłanka zaczęła kokietować harrańczyka. Dała mu różę ze swego wieńca, na pożegnanie uścisnęła go i poszła do innych stołów. Podróżny skinął na gospodarza. - Chcę - rzekł - ażeby ta kobieta była u mnie. Każ ją zaprowadzić do mego pokoju. Asarhadon popatrzył mu w oczy, klasnął w ręce i wybuchnął śmiechem. - Tyfon opętał cię, harrańczyku!... - zawołał. - Gdyby coś podobnego stało się w moim domu z egipską kapłanką, wypędziliby mnie z miasta. Tu wolno przyjmować tylko cudzoziemki. - W takim razie ja pójdę do niej - odparł Phut. - Albowiem jest to mądra i pobożna niewiasta i poradzi mi w wielu zdarzeniach. Po zachodzie słońca dasz mi przewodnika, ażebym idąc nie zbłąkał się. - Wszystkie złe duchy wstąpiły do twego serca - odpowiedział gospodarz. - Czy wiesz, że ta znajomość będzie cię kosztowała ze dwieście drachm, może trzysta nie licząc tego, co musisz dać służebnicom i świątyni. Za taką zaś sumę, zresztą - za pięćset drachm, możesz poznać kobietę młodą i cnotliwą, moją córkę, która ma już czternaście lat i jako dziewczę rozsądne zbiera sobie posag. Nie włócz się więc nocą po nieznanym mieście, bo wpadniesz w ręce policji albo złodziei, lecz korzysta z tego, co bogowie ofiarują ci w domu. Chcesz?... - A czy twoja córka pojedzie ze mną do Harranu? - spytał Phut. Gospodarz patrzył się na niego zdumiony. Nagle uderzył się w czoło, jakby odgadł tajemnicę, i schwyciwszy podróżnego za rękę pociągnął go do zacisznej framugi. - Już wszystko wiem! - szeptał wzburzony. - Ty handlujesz kobietami... Ale pamiętaj, że za wywiezienie jednej Egipcjanki stracisz majątek i pójdziesz do kopalń. Chyba... że mnie weźmiesz do współki, bo ja tu wszędzie znam drogi... - W takim razie opowiesz mi drogę do domu tej kapłanki - odparł Phut. - Pamiętaj, ażebym po zachodzie słońca miał przewodnika, a jutro moje worki i skrzynię, bo inaczej poskarżę się do sądu. To powiedziawszy Phut opuścił restauracją i poszedł do swego pokoju na górę. Wściekły z gniewu Asarhadon zbliżył się do stolika, przy którym pili kupcy feniccy, i odwołał na stronę jednego z nich, Kusza. - Pięknych gości dajesz mi pod opiekę!... - rzekł gospodarz nie mogąc pohamować drżenia głosu. - Ten Phut prawie nic nie jada, każe mi wykupować od złodziei rzeczy, które mu skradziono, a teraz, jakby na urąganie z mego domu, wybiera się do egipskiej tancerki, zamiast obdarować moje kobiety. - Cóż dziwnego? - odparł śmiejąc się Kusz. - Fenicjanki mógł poznać w Sydonie, tutaj zaś woli Egipcjanki. Głupi jest ten, kto na Cyprze nie kosztuje wina cypryjskiego, tylko piwo tyryjskie. - A ja ci mówię - przerwał gospodarz - że to jest człowiek niebezpieczny... Udaje mieszczanina, choć ma postawę kapłana!... - Ty, Asarhadonie, wyglądasz jak arcykapłan, a jesteś tylko szynkarzem! Ława nie przestaje być ławą, choć ma na sobie lwią skórę. - Ale po co on chodzi do kapłanek?... Przysiągłbym, że to wybieg i że gbur chetyjski, zamiast na ucztę do kobiet, uda się na jakieś zgromadzenie spiskowców. - Złość i chciwość zamroczyły twój umysł - odrzekł z powagą Kusz. - Jesteś jak człowiek, który, szukając dyni na figowym drzewie nie widzi figi. Dla każdego kupca jest jasne, że jeżeli Phut ma odebrać pięć talentów od kapłana, to musi skarbić sobie łaski u wszystkich, którzy kręcą się przy świątyniach. Ale ty już nic nie rozumiesz... - Bo mnie mówi serce że to musi być asyryjski wysłaniec czyhający na zgubę jego świątobliwości... Kusz z pogardą patrzył na Asarhadona. - Więc śledź go, czuwaj nad każdym jego krokiem. A jeżeli co wykryjesz, może dostanie ci się jaka cząstka jego majątku. - O, teraz powiedziałeś mądre zdanie! - rzekł gospodarz. - Niech ten szczur idzie sobie do kapłanek, a od nich w miejsce nie znane mi. Ale ja za nim poszlę moje źrenice, przed którymi nic się nie ukryje! Faraon I/19